101 Colony
History The 101 Colony began in 2011 as a forum for several ant based wrestlers known as the Anturai to wrestle their heroes the Colony as well as rogueish Anti-Colony individuals. Soon many more ants swarmed over the Anthill and the 101 Colony, a group of wrestling ants, was a full blown promotion. They elected as a public face, their Queen-Antionette. Behind the scenes 2 workers stepped forward as the booking and creative force behind the 101 Colony, Replic Ant and Ice Ant. They led the 101 Colony creatively for the first 4 seasons along with help from Nefarious, Gold Ant, MachoZillAnt, Antihero, British Ant and the CanadiAnt. And while the public face of the company changed from Queen Antionette to John Stamos to Antonymous, who turnned out to be Replic Ant, they led the way backstage. Then in the middle of season 4 Replic Ant closed up shop suddenly, citing differences with the 101 Colony and it's affiliates. At this time the 101 Colony was divided into 2 seperate promotions: the 101 Pro led by MiscreAnt, Antihero and Seth Drakin with the public face of Billionaire Ant; and the 101 Envoy with head bookers Cyrik Brainy, Gold Ant and Nefarious with public face Kimmy Gibbler. Eventually both companies recombine, and Replic Ant even mended bridges with them and the 101 Colony came back together with a new booking team of Cyrik Brainy, Rob Draven, MiscreAnt, Antihero and Ice Ant with Billionaire Ant as the public face of the company and the financeer. Sister Promotions Under the Anthill, LLC. The Anthill, LLC. was formered by Replic ANt when he started backrolling the 101 Colony and the Underground Nation. He officially merged the 2 promotions and put them all under the Anthill, LLC. corporate title for tax purposes. Nefarious Nation & Underground 101 Early on when the 101 Colony first started out acouple of small rival promotions rose up with it. The first one was the Nefarious Nation, but when the Nation started booking the same talent as the 101 Colony they began running fewer shows that focused more on occult and ultraviolent wrestling. The Underground 101 came on the scene as an alternative to the 101 Colony, and they used a core group of 101 Colony wrestlers to atempt this. Eventually the 2 promotions combine into the Underground Nation. The UN then ran for nearly a full season competing with the 101 Colony openly before being bought out and merged with the 101 Colony. 101 Envoy & 101 Pro When the 101 Colony shut it's doors for a time the 101 Envoy was the first to come onto the scene. About half of the 101 Colony roster joined them and they began their short run. Consiquently, the 101 Pro was the other half of the wrestlers who felt jilted by not being invited to the 101 Envoy. The 101 Pro started up and set up a no mingling policy which was in force until the 2 promotions merged back into the 101 Colony. Beyond 101 During the days of the 101 Pro, an eccentric and wealthy entrepenur named Baron Von Ant began funding shows to be run out of Cyrik Brainy's Nefarious Wrestling School. These shows soon branched out to International Tours and Billionaire and the Baron struck up a deal that would allow him to run all of the 101 Colony's tour shows once the 101 Colony was reformed. However, shortly after the reformation, Baron Von Ant severed ties with Billionaire Ant. No official reasons were ever issued as to why. Annual Tournaments *Lords of the Undergound *3T or Tag Title Tournament or Tag Team Tournament *King of the Anthill *King of Trios *Other Tournaments External Links *101 Colony *I Can Haz 101 Colony (Official Tumblr Page)